Professeur Derek
by KokoSanagi
Summary: Stiles est un jeune homme de 16 ans qui a perdu son frère quelques années plus tôt .Maintenant,il est au lycée et il voue une haine inexpliquée,apparement partagée a Derek,le meilleur ami de son frère,qui est également l'un de ses professeur.


Coucou ^^ Oui oui,je sais,le nouveau chapitre de Tsuki no Okami n'est pas sorti,mais bon,c'est juste une histoire d'imagination qui fout n'importe quoi et qui dérive au lieu de faire ce que je veux XD

Donc me voici avec un nouvel OS qui est un Sterek (du soft,très très soft) en UA et en plus c'est une song-fic ^^

Résumé:Stiles est un jeune homme de 16 ans qui a perdu son frère quelques années plus tô ,il est au lycée et il voue une haine inexpliquée,apparement partagée a Derek,le meilleur ami de son frère,qui est également l'un de ses professeur"

La chanson dont-elle est inspirée est Inokori-sensei de la vocaloid V Flower ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 _""Est-ce que vous m'aimez ?_  
 _(Ouui, oui, oui, ouui, oui)_  
 _Ceux qui ne lèvent pas la main sont en retenue""_

Encore une journée de cours...je vois les élèves défiler,me regardant avec admiration,buvant mes paroles non pas parce qu'ils aiment mon cours,mais parce que je suis a leur goût...sans doute...

tC'est là que ta classe entre dans la salle...Mon souffle se coupe une seconde alors que je te vois passer devant moi en trombe pour rejoindre ta place habituelle,pas loin du fond,comme pour être éloigné le plus possible de moi. Pendant tout le cours,tu lance des remarques sarcastiques,que j'essaie de ne pas te rendre pour ne pas me discréditer. Un de tes camarade te dit d'arrêter,tu e lève et lui lance un regard noir en lui disant de ne pas s'en mêler,d'une façon bien plus vulgaire.

« Asseyez-vous, ,le cours n'est pas terminé,a moins que vous ne préféreriez une retenue ? »

Tu me regarde d'un air incrédule,haineux et provoquant a la fois,je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose étais possible, avec tes yeux whisky. Je fronce les sourcils.

 _""Ça ne me dérange pas_  
 _Que tu me regardes avec le regard d'un enfant_  
 _Contrairement à toi je suis un adulte... Peut-être""_

Les élèves sorte de la salle,toi en dernier,qui me bouscule d'un coup d'épaule,j'essaie de t'attraper par le bras en t'appelant par ton prénom,mais tu t'enfuis rapidement. Je me suis laissez emporter par mes émotions en ayant une réaction que l'on pourrai qualifiée de puérile...je t'ai collé,juste pour un regard que je n'ai pas supporté de voir sur ton visage. C'est malheureux,comment on a pu en arriver là...

 _""Même si tu alignes des arguments fallacieux,_  
 _Je ne suis plus un gamin_  
 _Sérieusement, ne me sous-estime pas_  
 _Je peux trouver cette solution compliquée tout seul_  
 _Regarde, je l'ai fait ! Alors ?""_

Je sort de cette salle en serrant les poings,je suis sur que tu allais vouloir me donner une de tes leçons comme quoi il faut respecter les adultes,et tout...mais regarde toi,tu es pathétique,professeur,tu es plus âgé que moi mais t'as les même réactions que quand j'étais gamin ! J'ai plus besoin de toi,pas comme ça en tout cas ?je suis un bon élève,j'ai des notes excellentes dans toutes les matière,j'aide mon père a résoudre des enquêtes ,arrête donc de me prendre pour un imbécile,je ne suis même pas certain que c'est toi l'adulte,ici.

 _""Est-ce que vous m'aimez ?_  
 _(Ouui, oui, oui, ouui, oui)_  
 _Ceux qui ne lèvent pas la main sont en retenue""_

Un nouvelle journée,tu passe encore devant moi. Je réclame les copies du devoir que je vous ai donné,mais tu me dis que tu ne la pas,que tu ne la pas fait, La provocation,encore et toujours,qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me déteste autant?Je grogne en te disant de venir me voir a la fin du cours,tu me fait un sourire narquois et provoquant. Ce cours d'aujourd'hui est un échec,je m'énerve pour un rien et colle plusieurs personnes pour pas grand-chose,mais je n'y peux rien si je suis énervé,par ta faute. Ou,peux être,que cela vient de moi ?

 _""Professeur, je te déteste_  
 _Notre relation est différente de celle entre amis_  
 _Une majorité te supporte, tu as gagné_  
 _Professeur, es-tu si admirable ?_  
 _Le devoir non rendu, pourquoi ne pas le résoudre avec moi,_  
 _Comme au bon vieux temps ?""_

Je viens te voir a la fin du cours comme tu me l'as demander,mais je ne t'écoute que d'une oreille,car je sais que tu me fais la morale,mais je te réplique a chacun de tes arguments,ce qui te fais perdre tes moyens,comme a chaque fois. Pourquoi tu n'agit pas comme un vrai professeur,nous ne somme pas amis,tu te souvient ?  
Tu es un professeur admiré de tout tes élèves,ils t'aime et te supporte tous,les preuves sont les coups que je reçois après les cours,quand quelqu'un d'autre s'est fait coller après que je t'ai énervé,mais je ne te le dirai pas,je ne veux pas d'un traitement de faveurs tout ça parce que tu t'occupais de moi quand j'étais petit.

 _""Tu dis que je ne suis encore qu'un gamin,_  
 _Mais nos tailles ne sont pas si différentes_  
 _Je suis même tombé amoureux alors ça fait de moi un adulte... Peut-être""_

Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant,je te le répète chaque jour,mais tu n'a pas l'air de le comprendre! On a que six ans et quelques centimètres d'écart,et je suis déjà mature,je pense déjà a mon avenir et j'ai des rêves érotiques,comme un homme. J'aime Lydia Martins depuis pas mal de temps et il m'arrive d'être attiré sexuellement attiré par des mecs,aussi. Tu rougis quand je te dis ça et me dis de sortir de la salle d'un air froid et digne en reprenant ton masque de professeur,mais pourquoi si tu me déteste a tu l'air aussi blessé ?

 _""Même si tu fais preuve de bravoure,_  
 _Je peux voir les différences en toi_  
 _Tu es un adulte alors j'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace_  
 _Est-ce que tu le comprends ?""_

Tu as changé depuis tout ce temps,et moi aussi,tu n'as plus besoin de me materner,j'ai mes amis et mon père qui sont la pour moi alors je voudrai que tu me lâche un peu...,mais je n'aime pas non plus quand tu es froid comme ça,que ce passe t'il entre nous,est-ce que tu le comprend ?

 _""Est-ce que vous aimez le professeur ?_  
 _(Ouui, oui, oui, ouui, oui)_  
 _Je ne peux pas lever ma main,_  
 _Puisque je ne peux voir que les apparences_  
 _Professeur, je te déteste_  
 _Notre relation est différente de celle entre amis_  
 _Une majorité te supporte, tu as gagné_  
 _Professeur, es-tu si admirable ?_  
 _Le devoir non rendu, pourquoi ne pas le résoudre avec moi,_  
 _Comme au bon vieux temps ?""_

Encore un cours avec toi,j'ai de plus en plus de mal a le supporter,voir tous ces élèves qui te vénèrent alors que tu n'es qu'un simple professeur,qu'as tu de si spécial a part ton physique,peux tu me le dire,et vous tout,qu'est-ce que vous pensez vraiment de lui,pourquoi lui accordez vous autant de crédit alors que c'est un prof qui fait du favoritisme inversé,hein ? Et pourquoi tu m'ignore maintenant,regarde-moi,regarde-moi,Derek !  
Tout les autres se retournent vers moi,l'air courroucé,j'ai du encore une fois penser a voix haute,sans aucun filtre entre mes pensée et ma bouche, tu me regarde et me redonne des heures de colle pour avoir crié en classe,et les élèves rient de ça me faisant de nouveau me sentir honteux,heureusement la cloche de fin des cours sonnent et mes amis viennent me soutenir alors que je te lance un regard noir,rien que pour voir ce visage de douleur que tu affiche,que signifie ce regard,Derek,quand te décidera tu a me l'expliquer ?

 _""Il y a toujours des personnes autour de toi,_  
 _Il y a toujours quelqu'un que tu fais rire_  
 _J'ai réalisé que je te poursuivais, que je t'enviais_  
 _Il y a toujours des personnes autour de toi,_  
 _Les choses précieuses ne font qu'augmenter_  
 _Une fois que tu es devenu irremplaçable,_  
 _J'ai appris à avoir peur de cette chaleur''"_

Oui,tu es toujours entouré...il est vrai que tu as grandis,que tu est plus mature mais je ne veux pas changer mon comportement avec toi,...je ne sais pas quelle attitude prendre alors que je suis jaloux,jaloux que tu as pu passer a autre chose depuis SA mort et pas moi,que tu ai pu trouver le courage de te faire de nouveaux amis,contrairement a moi,et surtout,jaloux d'eux car de leur faute tu t'es éloigné de moi. Mais c'est peux être pour le mieux,car je préfère que tu me déteste pour être un mauvais professeur plutôt que pour le fait que je suis devenu accro a toi.

 _""Est-ce que vous m'aimez ?_  
 _(Ouui, oui, oui, ouui, oui)_  
 _Ariori haberi ima sokari_  
 _(Ariori haberi ima sokari)_  
 _Est-ce que vous aimez les cours de littérature classique ?_  
 _(Ouui, oui, oui, ouui, oui)_  
 _Le seul qui ne lève pas la main c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?""_

J'ai compris maintenant,ce n'est pas que toi qui ne m'aime pas,mais moi aussi,après tout c'est de ma faute si j'ai voulu m'éloigner,c'est de ma faute si j'ai si peur de te perdre,si j'ai si peur de te faire du mal,mais ne t'en fait pas,si tu le souhaite du fond de ton coeur,je ne resterai que ton professeur.

 _""Rien ne change en 1000 ans,_  
 _Les RENCONTRES et les adieux se répètent_  
 _Pourquoi ne pas entrer dans ce cycle sans fin""_

Oui,un jour tu m'oubliera,après tout,les gens vivent,rencontrent des gens,les oublient ou les perdent comme j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami,ton frère,et maintenant,je dois accepté que tu parte toi aussi,la vie sépare tout autant que la mort,je ne devrai pas l'oublier...

 _""Professeur, est-ce que je te déteste ?_  
 _Notre relation est différente de celle que tu as avec tes étudiants_  
 _La minorité l'emporte, tu as perdu""_

Le jour de la retenue est arrivée,étonnamment,ou pas,nous ne sommes que tous les deux,as-tu retiré la punition de tout les autre?Ce n'est pas juste!Et pourquoi fait tu cette tête,pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir pleurer juste avant,c'est toi qui as voulu que je te considère comme un professeur!Répond-moi Derek,pourquoi je n'arrive pas a te haïr,pourquoi tu ne me traite pas comme tout tes étudiants,dis-le moi,je m'écris en te poussant contre un mur alors que tes larmes se remettent a couler. Il n'y a que mon avis,qui compte,n'est-ce pas,il n'y a que moi qui ai un traitement différent des autre,explique-mo...

 _""Professeur, souviens-toi,_  
 _Les distorsions dans ton cœur que tu ne m'as pas présentées,_  
 _Pourquoi ne pas les résoudre avec moi ?""_

Tu es en train de m'embrasser...c'était donc ça,hein,ce qui te torturais autant,ce qui me faisais devenir violent envers toi...toi,le meilleur ami de mon frère,mon professeur,tu m'aime,depuis quand souffre-tu ainsi,depuis combien de temps je te détestais de me faire ressentir ce genre de chose? Maintenant,tout ça n'as plus d'importance,nous allons régler cela,je t'embrasse sur la joue en souriant,te demandant un cours particulier dès que nous serons rentrés a la maison,tu me regarde d'un air perdu alors que je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes avant d'aller m'asseoir en souriant,faisant le devoir que je ne t'ai pas rendu,alors que tu continue de me fixer comme ci tu ne comprenais pas,mais je pourrai tout t'expliquer après,n'est-ce pas ?

 _""Bienvenue à la maison_  
 _Nous pouvons rire de nouveau_  
 _Comme au bon vieux temps""_

Oui,tout sera de nouveau comme avant,enfin presque,t'affirme-je en te prenant la main et te faisant rentrer a la maison,te revoyant enfin refaire un sourire et m'embrasser en me plaquant contre un mur. ça sera pareil et différent a la fois,mais on le sais,on est compliqués,tout les deux,mais il y a une seule chose devenue simple :

T'aimer.

* * *

Alors?Avis?


End file.
